


Ritual

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chimera Ant Arc, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Espionage, Gen, Halloween, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Other, POV Alternating, Procreative Sex, Psychological Drama, Ritual Sex, Short One Shot, Twisted, What Was I Thinking?, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. This was all for her mission, no more, no less.





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my system, as this was just too much twistedness to keep in my mind.

_The King needs an heir…._

Palm felt her blood run cold, her heart quickening, as she stood before the Chimera Ant King. She herself was now one of them, and she couldn't turn back. Even if it was for the sake of her mission, to infiltrate, she had to see this through, no matter how much she disliked it.

She turned her head, avoiding the King's intense stare.

From where she was, there was no one else but the King and herself. Everyone, the Royal Guards and the other Ants, were elsewhere in the palace, all for the sake of discretion. Now was the perfect opportunity of such privacy, such a rite. Night had fallen, and there were slits of lamplight illuminated the King's countenance.

He regarded her with a slow, purposeful fascination.

Palm mechanically removed her dress from her body, her outfit pooling by her feet. She let her legs separate further open when the King lowered himself to the ground, moving his tail to accommodate her.

Her deep breaths became shorter as she felt her chest tighten. Her body shook in fear, in anticipation, near arousal, as she knelt down in front of the King, as he unsheathed himself, his member ready for their ritual.

This was all for procreation, no more and certainly no less.

This was all for her mission, no more, no less.

She was soon on her back, the King over her. Nothing could be said, not even when his lips covered hers, engulfing her with the warmth of his tongue. Before she knew it, he was_ inside_ her — she felt it, she knew that sensation _all too well_ by now.

What sounded like a gasping, high-pitched noise escaped her, as Palm quivered all over, letting the King invade and overwhelm her senses, arching in, sheathed inside her. The King was aware of such matters of procreation, and he kept that in mind as he plunged himself in and out of Palm, rough, unstable, filling, and satisfying.

The King was deeper and deeper inside her, letting out short grunts of pleasure, chasing the release he sought. Palm threw her head back, gasping out sweetly. Her walls contracted around him, bringing the King to the crest of his long-awaited release, pulsing, filling her with such liquid-heat, until Palm found herself burning-hot, trembling, and then crying out.

As soon as it began, it was over.

All for procreation, an heir for the King.

All for her mission, to _exterminate_ the Chimera Ants.


End file.
